“I AM” – PART I: Original GX Main Characters
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: These poems are written in the PointOfView of the “main” characters in GX, and how they feel about certain things in their lives. The Main Characters are: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Tyranno, Chumley, and Blair. COMPLETED! For SeasonI-IV.
1. Jaden Yuki, The Hero

Author's Note:

**((**Well, this is a just a bunch of poems that I've done last month when I was feeling a bit down. I will be posting each poem one-by-one as separate chapters; so, I hope you, readers, will enjoy reading them, which this is my first lame attempt at poetry. Now, to explain each poem's purpose…this is written in the point-of-view of the "_main_" characters in GX, and how they feel about certain things in their lives.**))**

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!! – So, Please Leave A Review If You Can!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**JADEN YUKI, THE HERO"**

I AM, Jaden Yuki, 'The Hero'.

I WONDER what the future holds for me.

I HEAR Winged Kuriboh and Yubel giving me dueling advice whenever I need it.

I SEE duel monster spirits everywhere I go.

I WANT to be _one of the best_ duelists there is.

I AM, Jaden Yuki.

-------

I PRETEND to be the carefree kid that I once was.

I FEEL _great_ when everything is fine.

I TOUCH people's hearts with my attitude about life.

I WORRY about those closest to me.

I CRY if I can't even help my friends when they _really_ need it the most.

I AM Jaden Yuki.

-------

I UNDERSTAND people and why they do the things they do.

I SAY, "_Get Your Game On!_" whenever I feel a duel coming on.

I DREAM of a time when things use to be all fun and games, and peoples' lives were never on the line.

I TRY my best in everything I do with an optimistic attitude – _especially during my duels_.

I HOPE to be there for my friends…_always_, especially for my best bud Sy.

I AM Jaden Yuki, The Hero.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**

* * *


	2. Syrus Truesdale, The Underdog

Author's Note:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**SYRUS TRUESDALE, THE UNDERDOG"**

I AM, Syrus Truesdale, 'The Underdog'.

I WONDER by being the next successor of Cyber-Style Dueling, will I be forced to join the Pro-Leagues just so my brother's dream will come true..._until--until he passes on_.

I HEAR my friends cheering me to '_Never Give Up_'.

I SEE myself improve as a duelist, who is no longer hiding behind my big brother's shadow.

I WANT to be _one of the best_ duelists there is, like Jay.

I AM, Syrus Truesdale.

-------

I PRETEND Jay is my 'big' brother since he treats me like one.

I FEEL that I have more confidence when I know others are cheering me to do my best.

I TOUCH...Hmm, my favorite foods! ..._like fried shrimp_.

I WORRY about Jay and my Big Brother the most.

I CRY when I'm really cheerful or very distressed.

I AM Syrus Truesdale.

-------

I UNDERSTAND most of my close friends very well.

I SAY…Ummm…I guess,_ "Aw Man,_" whenever something bad happens.

I DREAM that one day I, too, can become a great duelist like Zane and Jaden.

I TRY my best but sometimes my confidence dies before I get a chance to try.

I HOPE to be a Pro League Duelist someday, like my brother Zane.

I AM Syrus Truesdale, The Underdog…_and, the one who got 'the looks' in the family while Zane got 'the brains'_.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**

* * *


	3. Bastion Misawa, The Analyst

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**BASTION MISAWA, THE ANALYIST"**

I AM, Bastion Misawa, 'The Analytic Duelist'.

I WONDER…do my friends still remember me.

I HEAR for some reason, Pikeru's giggle… (_which is probably just my imagination_).

I SEE equations and mathematical logic everywhere I go.

I WANT to, someday, defeat my only rival, Jaden Yuki.

I AM, Bastion Misawa.

-------

I PRETEND that—that card crushes are nonsense—when deep down, I fall for the "birds" like everyone else.

I FEEL lonely at times, but I guess my friends still do care.

I TOUCH my decks knowing that it's prepared to win any duel based on the extensive research that I've done to construct each one.

I WORRY if my life is meaningless since no one seems to care or recognize my achievements and me.

I CRY when a good person suffers or passes on.

I AM Bastion Misawa.

-------

I UNDERSTAND those around me, but people don't seem to understand me.

I SAY, "_…Great Scot!_" when something is awry.

I DREAM of becoming a Pro-League Champion with the formula to defeat anyone.

I TRY to always be prepared for anything or anyone that comes my way.

I HOPE to be remembered by those, who I cared and called '_my friends_'.

I AM Bastion Misawa, The Analytic Duelist.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**

* * *


	4. Alexis Rhodes, The Queen Of DA

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**ALEXIS RHODES, THE QUEEN OF D.A."  
**

I AM, Alexis Rhodes, 'The Queen Of Duel Academy'.

I WONDER…if I'd be a good professor in the future.

I HEAR all my friends cheering me on by the sidelines.

I SEE Atticus and Zane like my older brothers and as my friends.

I WANT to be the best at whatever I do.

I AM, Alexis Rhodes.

-------

I PRETEND that sometimes I'm not related to my brother, Atticus, since he's weird, (_especially when his metaphors makes no sense_).

I FEEL happiest when those around me are happy too.

I TOUCH my heart since I do feel like I have feelings for Jaden Yuki, no matter how hard I try to deny it.

I WORRY about my family and friends most of the time since they are always in my mind.

I CRY when I get too emotional, and I just can't hold my feelings in any longer.

I AM Alexis Rhodes.

-------

I UNDERSTAND very well, how to duel my way to victory.

I SAY, whatever is on my mind (_especially since I don't really have a catchphrase_).

I DREAM of becoming a good professor someday and to be able to teach my students the values of _'having fun_' in a duel.

I TRY my best all the time.

I HOPE that everyone that I care about is well and happy.

I AM Alexis Rhodes, The Queen Of Duel Academy.

**Thanks for Reading! **

**(^_^)**


	5. Zane Truesdale, The King Of DA

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**ZANE TRUESDALE, THE KING OF D.A."  
**

I AM, Zane Truesdale, 'The King Of Duel Academy'.

I WONDER…if I'll ever be a Pro-League Champion again.

I HEAR the crowd cheering to see my Champion Card, (Cyber End Dragon).

I SEE my dragons defeating my opponent(s) with such ease.

I WANT to be the best duelist the world has ever seen.

I AM, Zane Truesdale.

-------

I PRETEND not to care about, Syrus, but in reality, I'd give my life for my brother.

I FEEL pain in my heart… ever since I have lost my way and pushed myself much too hard in those underground duels.

I TOUCH ……my heart since I feel that I don't have much time left.

I WORRY about Syrus and my friends…but mostly Syrus.

I CRY .......um....(_does a 'Battle Cry' count_).

I AM Zane Truesdale.

-------

I UNDERSTAND Syrus very well…especially why he do the things that he does.

I SAY, "_Bring everything you've got_" to my opponents in every duel (and that is the _only_ way to know who _is_ really the best).

I DREAM of dueling in the Pro-Leagues again.

I TRY to get stronger, but all I did was give myself more immense amounts of pain.

I HOPE that Syrus will continue to make me proud.

I AM Zane Truesdale, The King Of Duel Academy.

****

Thanks for Reading!

**(^_^)**


	6. Chazz Princeton,The King Of NA & A Champ

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**CHAZZ PRINCETON, THE KING OF NORTH ACADEMY & CHAMPION OF THE GENEX TOURNAMENT"**

I AM, Chazz Princeton, 'The _King_ Of North Academy & _Champion_ Of The Genex Tournament'.

I WONDER…why must duel spirits be so annoying.

I HEAR annoying duel spirits everywhere, _which gives me a headache_.

I SEE that there can only one _champ_ and that's "_The Chazz_."

I WANT to defeat that Slifer-slacker, Jaden…no matter what!

I AM, "_The Chazz_."

-------

I PRETEND to be one of my favorite cards the (VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon) on Duel Monsters' Spirit Day.

I FEEL that I'm in LOVE with Alexis Rhodes.

I TOUCH ….._um_…**_lightbulb goes off in head_** ....my Deck (_HA, I'm soooo brillant_)!

I WORRY about only _one person_ in this world, and that's "_The Chazz_"………_and maybe once in a while, my friends too_. (_Humph_)

I CRY …._WHAT_!…NEVER! (Don't believe what anyone says 'cause "The Chazz" has NEVER shed a tear...NEVER)!

I AM "_The Chazz_."

-------

I UNDERSTAND _what I want_ and I _WILL_ do _anything_ to get it.

I SAY, "_Chazz It Up!!!_" to get me pumped _for_, _during_, and _after_ a duel.

I DREAM …to simply become a Pro-League Champion.

I TRY …well,_ I-always-try_ cause TRYING is just a small part of "_The Chazz_."

I HOPE Alexis will marry me someday and will return my LOVE that I have for her. **_sniffles_**

I AM Chazz Princeton, The _King_ Of North Academy & _Champion_ Of The Genex Tournament..... (_Hehehe_....Now, It's Time To "_Chazz It Up, __Chazz It Up, __Chazz It Up_"!!!)

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**


	7. Tyranno Hasselberry, The Dino Lover

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**TYRANNO HASSELBERRY, THE DINO LOVER"**

I AM, Tyranno Hasselberry, 'The Dino Lover'.

I WONDER…if I'll ever beat Sarge, (_Jaden_), or Syrus.

I HEAR my dinos spirits all the time (_especially, the dino bone that saved me_).

I SEE me defeating the Sarge one day.

I WANT to be a Dueling Champion.

I AM, Tyranno Hasselberry.

-------

I PRETEND …(_well, I'd like to be a dinosaur…if that counts_).

I FEEL like a Dino when I'm really pissed.

I TOUCH food 'causes it's the only fuel for a soldier.

I WORRY if I'll ever see Sarge and the other graduates again.

I CRY …._hm…_when I'm very happy **starts to tear**……otherwise, I _NEVER_ cry 'cause soldiers don't cry!

I AM Tyranno Hasselberry

-------

I UNDERSTAND how to duel like a Pro.

I SAY, "_Sam Hill!!!_" when a surprisingly unexpected thing happens.

I DREAM …hm…**_daydreaming_**what kind of dino I used to be _long_, _long_, long, LONG ago.

I TRY …..my hardest in anything that I put my mind too.

I HOPE to be the best of the BEST.

I AM Tyranno Hasselberry, The Dino Lover (_since I am part-dino too 'cause of my Dino-DNA_).

**Thanks for Reading! **

**(^_^)**


	8. Chumley Huffington, The Card Designer

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**CHUMLEY HUFFINGTON, THE '-LISCHUS' CARD DESIGNER"**

I AM, Chumley Huffington, 'The '_-lischus_' Card Designer'.

I WONDER…what are my friends up to .......(_and when is the next meal...I'm getting hungry_).

I HEAR 'Des Koala' _ALOT_ nowadays.

I SEE duel spirits like Jaden and Chazz.

I WANT a grilled-cheese sandwich (_'cause I'm still hungry_).

I AM, Chumley Huffington.

-------

I PRETEND to be asleep to avoid doing things that I don't want to do.

I FEEL sleepy (_and hungry_) like almost all the time.

I TOUCH art equipment like it's second nature to me (_...and of course, food too, since you have to touch it with your fingers to eat it properly, right?_).

I WORRY about nothing 'cause worrying will make me hungrier.

I CRY …._rarely…'cause my dad told me that it's not manly to cry._

I AM Chumley Huffington.

-------

I UNDERSTAND two things: good art and good food.

I SAY, "_-lischus_" and "_not -lischus_" as a respective positive and negative assurance.

I DREAM of becoming the best Card Designer ever.

I TRY …..to duel, but I'm _just_ not good at it (_I could barely win one duel_).

I HOPE to see my friends from Duel Academy again, someday (_I really miss hanging out and doing stuff with Jaden and the gang_).

I AM Chumley Huffington, , The '_-lischus_' Card Designer.

**Thanks for Reading! **

**(^_^)**


	9. Blair Flannigan, The Maiden In Love

Author's Note #1:

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

"**BLAIR FLANNIGAN, THE SERENE MAIDEN IN LOVE"**

I AM, Blair Flannigan, 'The Serene Maiden In Love'.

I WONDER…if Jaden will ever see me like I see him. (_I still have a crush on him….he's just SO amazing_.)

I HEAR Jaden's handsome voice in my dreams.

I SEE me beating every duelist at Duel Academy.

I WANT to marry Jaden someday.

I AM, Blair Flannigan.

-------

I PRETEND_ed_ to be a boy to get into Duel Academy (_as a Slifer_) when I was in second grade.

I FEEL that I'm LOVE with Jaden.

I TOUCH my heart cause cupid has struck it with a LOVE arrow….hopefully, Jaden will get struck by it very soon, too.

I WORRY about Jaden, Marcel, and Zane since they have changed _so much_ since I've met them.

I CRY …._rarely._

I AM Blair Flannigan.

-------

I UNDERSTAND guys _all too well_.

I SAY, _whatever-I-feel like_ saying.

I DREAM of becoming one of the best duelist ever.

I TRY my best every time I duel.

I HOPE one day Jaden will LOVE me like I Love him.

I AM Blair Flannigan, The Serene Maiden In Love.

**Thanks for Reading! **

**(^_^)**

**[& THAT'S THE END OF '****PART ONE'.] **


End file.
